


貪歡

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 孫東柱的幸福和未來屬於金建學，但帶走他青春期躁動的是金英助。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *6單箭頭3前提的16無愛。

金英助沒有想過打開的門後會出現這樣的光景。  
他是見過金建學的家教學生的，在金建學的instagram限時動態裡面，少年大概是偷拿他的手機錄短影片。長得很清秀，沒染過偏深棕的頭髮乖乖地順下來，睫毛很長眼睛很大。  
「請問你是？」少年穿著制服裙，面上倒是不慌不忙，但到底有點不好意思的躲閃，本來大方打開了門後慢慢將身子縮在門裡邊。  
「建學沒跟你說嗎？他今天有事，拜託我來看你寫練習卷。」  
「沒有。」少年看起來有點躊躇，但還是請了金英助進門，「您先進來坐吧，我和建學哥聯絡一下。」  
金英助應好，心裡想著要是自己真的是壞人他怎麼辦，竟然先讓他進來了。看他穿著那樣直接跑來開門八成家裡也是沒有人的。  
少年給他斟了一杯水，然後走到廚房打電話，倒沒有想像中的發脾氣，但聽起來有點落寞，金英助滿能理解的，那大概是他一整個禮拜的盼望。  
「建學哥說他忘記跟我說了。您進來房間吧？」  
「好。」

少年的房間擺設很整齊，只在深藍素面的床鋪上擺著成堆的娃娃有點突兀，但很是可愛。金英助從背包裡頭拿出練習卷，坐在少年另外搬給他的椅子上，看少年在卷子上習慣性寫下名字：孫、東、柱。  
「可以叫你東柱嗎？」  
少年正在看第一道題，有點沒反應過來。「啊？」  
「你的名字。我不知道怎麼稱呼你。」  
「喔，可以的。」孫東柱繼續寫題目，有點遲疑地問：「那老師……」  
「我叫金英助，叫我英助哥就可以了。我也不是你老師啊。」  
小孩乖乖答好。金英助沒事做，想事情想得多——明明叫金建學也沒有叫老師。  
盯人家寫卷很無聊，也會給對方造成壓力，金英助坐在椅子上把小小的房間看了遍，孫東柱終於告訴他請他隨意，他不會作弊。  
然後金英助說他去廁所，出來後大概繞了一下屋子，還有另一個學生的房間，跟孫東柱房間的風格大同小異，只多了一架鋼琴。  
他坐在旁邊又滑了一會兒手機，然後孫東柱說他寫完了，金英助拿過考卷對手機裡的答案，前面都是選擇題很好核對，隨口問：「你有兄弟姐妹嗎？」  
「有個雙胞胎哥哥，異卵的。」  
換孫東柱無所事事了，坐在椅子上有點侷促地晃腿，好像後知後覺地發現自己還穿著裙子，對著個陌生人、噢，喜歡的人的朋友。  
好像應該換下來。孫東柱決定好了正要起身，但金英助改好考卷了，他又坐正身子開始訂正。  
反正金英助看起來是不在意。  
孫東柱的程度還不錯，金英助改卷的時候有在旁邊寫原式，他看著就知道自己哪裡算錯了，只在後面的計算題卡住，金英助看著就說：「要我教你嗎？」  
「可以嗎？」  
「我理科也不錯的。」  
「我知道，建學哥說你是他學長，很常拿獎學金的。」  
金英助沒想過金建學有這樣介紹他，有點不好意思，只好開玩笑說：「那你要考慮換家教嗎？」  
「哈哈哈，建學哥哪天有不會的題目我就聯絡哥。」  
他沒接話，反正對方也是應付，小孩那麼喜歡金建學，怎麼捨得放他走，指不定大學還想填他們學校。

訂正完考卷時間也差不多了，孫東柱要送他出去，跟同時起身的金英助相撞，重心不穩往後倒。幸好後面是床，但金英助還是有及時攔住他的腰，現在倒在床上反而硌人。  
金英助不由自主地往下看，及膝的百褶裙被捲上來一半，上衣的水手領也往上翻起。孫東柱因為這樣害臊的姿勢臉有點紅起來。  
「英助哥……」  
「你……都穿這樣給建學看嗎？」  
孫東柱沒有回答，起不了身想至少把裙子拉下來一點，卻又被金英助往上扣住了手。  
「你！」  
「現在才覺得害臊嗎？」  
「……快起來！」  
但他的臉越靠越近，氣息撲在臉上，男用淡香水的味道侵入他的領地。孫東柱不自覺地想靠攏雙腿，卻貼上了卡在中間的金英助的膝蓋。  
睫毛真的很長，金英助看著那張臉只這麼想，好像他再靠近就會被那長睫劃傷，眼神也很狠戾，可是臉紅得出血。  
「我如果對你做什麼事，你會跟建學講嗎？」  
「你……快起來。」孫東柱閉上眼睛，「東明……我哥哥等下就會回來。」  
好迂迴。金英助扣住他腕部的手漫不經心地搔弄對方的手心，「我還能見到你嗎？」  
「……起來。」  
近乎是央求。金英助終於起身，拿起背包，孫東柱躺在床上不動、也沒有睜開眼睛，金英助替他關上門。  
「再見。」

晚上金英助心血來潮地發了篇限時動態，貼了一首歌的截圖，已讀的帳號多了一串不認識的英文數字組合。  
「真的好可愛。」


	2. Chapter 2

金英助戳了孫東柱帳號的追蹤，沒一會兒發現被取消了，帳號還鎖成非公開。隔了一個禮拜再看又打開了，害得他在課堂憋笑得肩膀一聳一聳的。  
教授看了過來，他被旁邊的同學肘擊了一下，才整理好表情。金建學傳了KakaoTalk來，問他要不要一起吃晚餐。

-你不是要上家教嗎？  
-跟學生約了晚點才見，這段時間不知道要幹嘛。  
-應該要跟人家一起吃飯才對吧？

訊息對面停頓了一下。然後金英助差點大笑出聲。

-不然一起吃吧？

學生不會有意見嗎？不會尷尬嗎？你知道上次代課的情形怎麼樣嗎？  
金英助一句都沒有跟金建學提，金建學還是太少根筋了。平常的話他會提醒，但他太想見孫東柱了。  
太想看看他等等的表情。  
晚餐約在學校附近的速食店，金建學很早就到了，已經佔好角落的一張桌子，放學後到速食店讀書的學生也不少。  
金英助剛吃完漢堡，就看見孫東柱杵在樓梯口往他們的方向看，表情有些發愣，然後金建學才看到他，向他招手。小孩蹣跚地走過來，身上是白襯衫條紋領帶黑長褲——他們學校附中的制服。金英助慢條斯理地打開沙拉的塑膠盒，叉子戳破生菜聲音有點響，向他微笑，「又見面了。」  
孫東柱點點頭，扯出一個勉強的微笑，不過金建學看不出來，只把冷淡當作怕生，「上次英助哥上得還好嗎？」  
「英助哥……」  
「哪有上什麼課，就是盯他寫考卷而已啊。」金英助嚼著沙拉，「你自己交代的，忘了？」  
金建學想想也是，把桌子清出一半空間，讓孫東柱擺東西，「東柱啊，吃飯了嗎？」  
他搖頭，不過隨後補充：「我現在不餓，回家會再吃。」  
「呀，那大概也得快八點。不然等等如果餓了再下去買東西吃吧？」  
孫東柱應好，拿出作業開始書寫。一開始還有點警惕金英助，後來一邊寫一邊開始和金建學拌嘴，整個人放鬆下來，金英助在旁邊一盒沙拉吃完了，覺得自己是個局外人。  
但他也不打算回去，離開了就遂了孫東柱的意，他當然知道小孩在打什麼算盤，禮拜五晚上約在熱鬧的街區，哪裡是上家教那麼簡單。他在旁邊觀察他們倆的互動，金建學也不是一點意思都沒有，但更多的還是當作疼愛的弟弟，一點曖昧星火都被自己的責任感給壓了下去，也不知道是真的還是裝的不知道孫東柱流淌而出的愛慕。

金英助去了趟洗手間，洗手的時候從鏡子看到了正推門進來的孫東柱，金英助一邊甩掉手上的水一邊說：「你穿褲裝就很好看了。」  
他沒看見孫東柱的表情，但肯定是瞠大了眼，想想就覺得有趣，良久才聽到他悶悶地說了一聲，「過分。」  
「我很過分嗎？」金英助轉身，倚著洗手台看他，孫東柱不自覺地後退一步，他實在是一點都不想再靠近金英助一點了。  
但金英助會向他靠近——或者說，逼近。大掌總是輕而易舉地握住他沒什麼肉的手腕，孫東柱又想起上次被對方壓制在床上的時候——大概從此都會變成一種制約——然後非常牴觸地想要甩開。  
甩不動的。金英助力氣出奇地大，所以他只能任他宰割，看著他舉起他的小爪子——親在上頭。  
孫東柱以為結束了，但沒有，吻從手背起始，然後吻向指尖，最後將食指含了進去，舌頭描摹指紋發出濕潤水聲，極其色情、恍若侵犯。孫東柱知道了，金英助完完全全是個變態。  
「你要知道這也還不算過分，東柱呀。」  
孫東柱什麼聲音都發不出，但他覺得如果這時能有聲音可能會極其糟糕。金英助愉悅地瞇起眼睛，拉著他的手沖水清洗，然後獨自出了洗手間。

等到孫東柱出去的時候金英助已經走了。心不在焉地寫完剩下的題，金建學陪他走去坐公車，雖然發覺小孩異常安靜，但也只當他是累了，在他臨上公車之前捏了捏他的手以示安慰。  
孫東柱最後給了他一個笑臉。  
昏暗的景色急速往後面奔走，孫東柱放空看著，思緒雜亂理不出頭，他應該委屈、害怕，應該要哭，應該要和金建學說、或是任何其他人。但他現在感覺所有情緒和力氣都被抽空了。  
只有被嘴巴包覆著指尖的濕熱感覺猶存。


	3. Chapter 3

「東柱呀。」  
金英助把車停在路邊搖下窗，淋雨奔跑的少年聽到叫喚短暫地往回望，然後不予理會，只是繼續往公車站的方向跑。  
金英助拿了傘下車，再喊了一聲：「我送你回去吧。」  
公車駛過的引擎聲蓋過了金英助的聲音，少年停了下來。下一班不知道要多久，地鐵站也太遠了。  
雨不大，但已經淋了一陣子的孫東柱基本濕透了，再多的雨滴感覺不太到，連雨傘替他擋住了雨水都沒感覺。  
「上車吧？」  
「你得保證不會碰我。」  
金英助微笑，沒有回答。輕輕攬著少年還沒長開且因冷畏縮的窄肩幫他開了車門。

淋了雨再坐進開了冷氣的車裡實在難受，金英助主動調了暖氣，提升的溫度打在孫東柱下課後沒有取下的眼鏡上起了白濛濛的霧氣，孫東柱沒辦法只好拿下來，從背包裡拿出眼鏡盒收著。拿下眼鏡後臉上的水珠圍繞著眼睛周圍本來被眼鏡擋住的地方，有些匯聚在一起滴落下來，看起來格外可憐。  
金英助抽了幾張紙巾想幫他擦乾，被孫東柱擋了下來，他也不惱，只說：「你平常去學校還上唇彩？」  
孫東柱反應過來急急用手背抹掉，「社團排練。」  
「什麼社團啊？」  
「不關你的事。」  
意料之中的反應。不過其實金英助早就知道孫東柱的社團，小孩子就是喜歡把所有事情都放在網路上，不被摸透也難。  
下雨天，又差不多是尖峰時間，即使金英助沒有刻意，也沒辦法開得太快，孫東柱不會同他聊天，他也沒有興致自討沒趣，車裡只留下被篩掉一半的外頭雨聲和車子打雨刷的聲音。  
車。孫東柱沒頭沒尾地想著，金英助還是大學生吧？競爭激烈的社會，白領家庭都不一定有一輛車了，大學生就開車上下學好像太招搖了點。  
可是大學生應該是怎麼樣？金建學也是大學生，他就和金英助一點都不一樣，甚至他們也才差不到幾歲而已，他還要狼狽地淋雨趕公車，而對方遊刃有餘地轉著方向盤。

到了。金英助說，很自動地彎過身替他解安全帶，孫東柱只來得及靠著椅背往後縮，可是金英助的手溫還是隔著他濕透的襯衫傳遞熱度，那一片皮膚彷彿都要蒸騰起來。安全帶伸縮回去，但金英助還是就著近距離看著他，讓人覺得那副身軀格外巨大，而自己就覆蓋在對方的陰影下，即使他們現在是平行對視。熟悉的淡香水氣味暈染在他潮濕的衣服上，他如若褪下來肯定還聞得到。  
剛剛還濕淋淋的頭髮已經不怎麼滴水了，瀏海吸飽了水貼在額頭上，還出了一點細密的緊張的汗。金英助突然覺得可惜，剛剛也應該仔細看看他，滿臉水花，長長的睫毛肯定沾滿水珠，像清晨細葉上的露，輕碰就會抖落一滴滴晶瑩。  
不然弄哭他好了，視覺上也會是一樣的。  
金英助還在忖著，孫東柱發覺那人看起來有點不對，趕緊扒了門鎖要下車。  
金英助抓住他的手，笑瞇了眼，「你應該說什麼？」  
「……謝謝。」  
「你真的很怕我。」金英助笑說，「我不是都把你安全送回家了嗎？」  
「……你知道自己做過什麼。」  
「可我如果真的要對你做什麼，我早就做了；而你，如果真的要防備我，那就不該上我的車。」  
「……放我下去吧。」  
「手機借我一下。」  
「為什麼？」  
「借我一下，再放你下車。快點，我不會怎樣。」  
孫東柱深吸一口氣，做出退讓。金英助接過手機往聯絡人輸入自己的號碼，「別刪掉喔，刪掉我就去跟建學要你的號碼。」  
孫東柱知道那對他來說輕而易舉，況且多存一個不會撥打的號碼對他也沒有什麼損失，勉強答應下來，只是他不明白金英助幹嘛做這種沒有意義的事情。可是金英助只是擺擺手催促他。  
「快上樓吧。」

他在電梯口遇到剛好在等電梯的孫東明，與他不相像的胞兄有跟他同款的狼狽，孫東柱禁不住笑出來，「你也忘記帶傘了？」  
「呀，我們看的是同一個新聞台的氣象預報！」孫東明也笑，然後抱著手搓了搓臂膀，「公車上的空調冷死我了。」  
孫東柱抿起嘴笑應了聲，低頭抓著已經半乾的衣襬想，金英助的車是開了暖氣的。  
「那等等你先換洗吧，別感冒了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：東柱是學校話劇社，東東兄弟學校不一樣。


	4. Chapter 4

孫東柱認真女裝的扮相超出他想像的好看。雖然遠遠看到的時候還不能確定，淺色的捲假髮加在洋娃娃一般的臉上實在沒有什麼違和感，施以脂粉後讓原本就精緻的臉龐更加使人憐惜。金英助已經盯了一會兒金建學才發現他在後頭看著，連忙按掉手機螢幕佯裝無事發生，但也已經來不及了。  
「那是東柱？」  
「……對。」金建學猶豫地開口，「說是話劇排練的試妝。」  
那孩子還真的是對金建學很上心呢。金英助順勢提起：「他們學校要校慶了吧？」  
「好像是。哥怎麼知道？」  
「有認識的後輩。」這句話也不算錯，他是因為孫東柱的ins發文才留意的。倒是看帳號上的貼文，還以為孫東柱這次當的是後勤，沒想到好東西還是留給了金建學。  
「所以東柱要反串上台嗎？」  
「說是後來又沒有了，現在負責幫忙化妝。」  
金建學有些心虛，畢竟孫東柱千叮嚀萬囑咐不許讓別人看見，想來一個男孩子女裝的扮相應該也不想隨便讓別人看到。何況……孫東柱打扮起來是真的挺漂亮的。  
漂亮得自己都有點錯亂了。金建學搖搖頭，想什麼呢，對方是自己的家教學生啊。  
「總之……」金建學躊躇了一下，還是問了，「他問我要不要去看看，但我一個人去人家學校感覺有點尷尬，哥要一起嗎？」

這次孫東柱看到金英助出現的時候一點都不訝異了，不知道是因為金建學有先提起過、還是已經對金英助入侵私領域這件事逐漸習慣，讓金英助不免覺得有些可惜。  
但看著小孩忍住不要垮掉的臉還是覺得十分可愛。老實說他認為這也不能都怪他，明明每次打亂孫東柱計畫的都是金建學本人，他最多也只是順勢而為，要怪也只能怪他暗戀的哥哥太過木頭吧？  
「要來看我們社團表演嗎？」  
「你又沒有上台，不用吧？」  
「呀，演出人員的造型也是我的心血啊！」  
好好好你說的是。金建學連忙給孫東柱順毛，雖然他對這些實在沒有興趣，但孫東柱是一個怎麼樣也會拖著他去的架勢，對事物熱情洋溢的樣子也很可愛，著實讓人沒辦法拒絕。  
「那在開始之前，東柱要帶我們先逛逛嗎？」  
金英助發誓，如果孫東柱的視線可以具現化，絕對會把他剜出洞來——還不只一個。

雖然孫東柱的學校算是很熱衷活動的，但高中生規模的校慶也就不過是攤位多一點的園遊會和時間比較長的社團表演，對兩個胃口養大了的大學生來說，實在是不算什麼。這事的主角終究是現役高中生的孫東柱，小孩的興致是真的挺高的，拉著金建學到處玩遊戲吃小吃，甚至還要求金英助幫他們拍照——當然交換條件是他也得跟金英助自拍——連被社員召喚回去幫忙最後準備時都還顯得依依不捨，只得再三和金建學提醒時間交代他一定要來看。  
剩下他們兩個倒有些尷尬了。金建學感覺對金英助不太好意思，「哥被我們拉著跑會不會無聊啊？」  
「不會啊，挺有趣的。」金英助笑笑，「就當作懷念。」  
「這話聽起來就真的是老人了啊。」

演出內容是改編的歌劇魅影，比起原作的沉重詭譎改成了幽默搞笑的慶典專用劇本，說是話劇更像相聲，飾演魅影的男孩子挺高的，戴著面具遮住了半臉反而讓那張浮誇的嘴更為明顯，看得出來是個表演欲滿旺盛的孩子；演女主角的男生從台下看來也有著不輸孫東柱女裝的秀氣，看得出來表現力也相當不錯，和演男主角的高個子一搭一唱，博得了滿堂彩。  
不過這個劇本看下來，大概也能猜到孫東柱為什麼推掉了。  
劇末全體演員和工作人員站上舞台謝幕，作為服化組長的孫東柱站在了舞台一邊的第二排，在同側觀眾席剛好可以看到，金建學朝他揮揮手，看見小孩綻出燦爛的笑容。  
校慶到傍晚就結束了。原本孫東柱是預計和金建學一起走的，但社團臨時起意要辦慶功，糾結一番還是去了。也問了對方要不要一起去，但一群高中生的聚會，他們倆陌生的外來大學生去也很是尷尬，擺擺手讓小孩自己好好去玩。  
「好可惜今年沒辦到晚上，之前學校還會放煙火來著。」  
「到了大學都會的。你記得把作業寫完，我要檢查的。」  
「……你怎麼那麼掃興啊？」孫東柱捶了金建學一下，突然提起家教的關係不知怎地有點惆悵，「你說以後還能這樣玩嗎？我說，找哥。」  
畢竟要說只是家教老師的關係的話，金建學也實在陪了他太多了，但如果沒有了這層聯繫也能像要好的哥哥弟弟玩在一起嗎？或許這也只是金建學現階段責任感的一部份呢。  
說到這份上諒是金建學也不會隨便回答，要說考來他們學校倒像是在對人家的生涯規劃做誤導，人生的聚散離合也沒有那麼簡單，孫東柱是個心思細膩的孩子，越是這樣越不能輕易承諾。  
「……有問題再打給我吧。」

金英助的手機在駕駛座旁的置物欄震動起來。  
「建學哥的外套忘了，手機也在口袋。」  
「嗯，他回去找你拿了，你在你們社辦等一下。」他們要臨走前才發現這件事，如果只是外套倒還好，但手機的話就有點麻煩。金英助把車開到校門旁邊等金建學，隨口說了一句：「我給你存我的號碼還是有用的吧？」  
掛斷了。金英助順手把這通電話打來之前還陌生的號碼儲存起來，輸入幾個不明所以的表情符號作為名字。  
通訊軟體的通知響起來，把登錄進通訊錄的號碼一併連動了。  
「照片傳給我吧？」  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 照片說的是逛園遊會時的自拍喔不是女裝(無用提醒


End file.
